One in a Million
by Always Dance with Passion
Summary: When life seams good, something bad will happen. This is a story of a 16 year old girl whose life was changed by a boy. When you look in the mirror you want to see something you're not, but this girl wants to be herself. Adventure. Love. Heartbreaks. All combined. This will take you away and back before dinner. Join me on this magical expedition. WARNING - HAS SELF HARM!


**Hey Guys, so this was meant to be a two-shot, but I know how frustrating it is to wait so it's a VERY long one-shot. Hope you enjoy :)**

 ***I don't own Austin and Ally/Taylor Swift/Any other famous thing that is in this story**

* * *

He left.

Austin.

His name just makes me remember the time he first kissed me.

When he broke my heart.

When he was mine.

Let's start from the beginning and you'll understand.

* * *

When you see yourself in the mirror, you wish you were someone you're not, but when I look all I wish for is a better life. One without a sad love story that breaks your heart into one million pieces. Not one with no parents that were more than the world to you. Not one with me in hospital all the time but that is what I have to live with until I die and you know what that maybe sooner than you think. There are more than 100 things I want to change, but 1000 things I won't ever forget. This is my story. It's not the best in the world but it's mine and will be forever and always.

Every day I wake up at 3:30 in the morning and vomit then I go back to sleep, then I wake up at 6:00 and get ready for school, but today was different. I didn't wake up surrounded by my dull white walls in my unpleasant bed. I awaken in a hospital bed with doctors' tracking my heart rate. I hear a doctor tell my parents that I just woke up. They rush in to my room in a split second.

"Are you ok daring?" My mum asked extremely concerned. I could tell something bad had just happened, but isn't that normal.

"Yeah I think so but what happened?" I asked a little weary and disordered. Although I am always a shy little girl. I can never remember anything.

"You didn't wake up at all this morning and stop breathing through the night. It is now 4pm in the afternoon." My parents freak out a lot of things now days but recently it has become serious. I have been in hospital nearly twice a week and I know why. The disease is spreading. First in my arms then my legs and now my lungs. The doctors said this would happen. This disease isn't cancer or anything famous it is an extremely rare and it is only found once every million years on the 31st of December at 11:59pm. I am singular. I am special. I am me, but me isn't good enough. It never is.

* * *

3 days later I was back a school and in my least favorite class…geography. Anyway I was in class and there was a new kid in grade 10. Correction, a new _BOY_. Just what we need. It's not like we have enough of them in the world, but there was something strange about him. He was staring at my best friend Lucy.

"Hey have you seen the new guy? He's looking at you." I say to Lucy while the teacher is talking about something. I should probably be listening but I don't like geography so it doesn't matter.

"Oh really Ally? Wait isn't his name Austin?" Lucy asked with a twinkle in her eyes. That happens every time she sees a guy who is hot and she likes straight away. I found it funny because she already has a boyfriend. This time I had to agree. He is really hot. He had ocean blue eyes, short brown hair, and a body made of muscles.

"I don't know I have never seen him before."

"He only came today anyway he has some sort of disease. So I heard."

After lunch Austin came up to Lucy and I and we found out he wasn't looking at Lucy, he was looking at _me._ Of all the people, he was looking at _me._ Oh and that he had cancer when he was 6. He lost his left ear due to it.

Class started back up and Austin sat next to me. It was strange because I didn't mind. I actually like it. For English we had to start writing a story but we had to do it in pairs and guess what. Of all the people in the class I was stuck with Austin.

In 3 weeks later the story was due but we had to get started so I invited him to my house and when I got home my parents had started dinner. We were having lamb ribs in a famous family gravy and of course my mum asked him to stay for dinner and he did.

That night I had a dream. Well more like a nightmare. It was that I would fall in love then get heart broken. It was sad and it made me nervous. What if the dream came true? What if it was a sign? I have all these questions and only one answer. I'm in love with someone.

* * *

It was 3 weeks later and the story was due. Austin and I wrote about a sad love story that unfortunately was true. It was 'the best in the class' according to the teacher, but I didn't believe him because he said that to everyone.

Then the most painful thing happened. The disease is in my heart. It is so sore. I can hardly move let alone breathe. So I stopped. And then I woke up. With no pain and no disease, but then I notice that I wasn't anywhere I knew of. That this was all a dream and that when I awaken that I would be in pain and in a hospital bed.

Unsurprisingly, I was in hospital, but not in pain. The doctors said that it wasn't the disease that was in my heart it was something worst. It was a new disease and even better it was more dangerous. How can this be? Why me?

I rouse to a boy staring at me. It wasn't my dad. It wasn't my cousin. It was him and by him I mean Austin. He jumps because he's not actually allowed to be here.

"What are you doing here?" I ask curiously and kinda happy.

"I wanted to see you." he replied still a little nervous.

"It's fine. You can be here."

"Really?"

"No, but while it is night and my parents aren't here you can stay."

"Do you want me to stay?"

All I say is 'if you want' but in reality I really wanted him to. It was nice having him around. He was fun, funny, kind, generous and much more, but today he looked sore. Really sore.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Hey who is your favorite actor/author/singer?"

"Ummmmmm my favorite author is John Green, my favorite actor is Selena Gomez, and my favorite singer is Taylor Swift. Why? And are you sure? You look like you're in pain."

"Yes I'm fine and because I have a spare ticket to see Taylor Swift in person and there will be famous authors and actors there and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes?"

"YES! I WILL MOST DEFFINITLY COME!" I was so excited but then I remembered something.

"Wait…When is it?"

"On the 16th of February. At 8 in the morning til 12 that night. The Taylor Swift concert is at 8pm."

"I can't come."

"What? Why?"

"I am having an operation that day and I can't postpone it. I am sorry." I pretended to go back to sleep with out another word. I could feel him looking over me.

I wake up in the morning hoping he was still there but sadly he wasn't. I felt guilty about ignoring him last night. It felt so cruel. It wasn't like me. What have I done?

Two and ½ weeks and it's the 15th of February arrived. It was the most stressful day of my life. I hadn't talked to Austin since that night. I really like him. I have done the worst thing in the whole history. I have single handedly made a fool of myself and more so made him hate me.

It was dark. I could feel the cold frightened hand of my mother. She would freak out for sure if this operation had one bit of concern. I was already freaking out. Not about the operation, about Austin hating me and enjoying the fav fest (that's what I called) with another girl.

* * *

I woke up to Wildest Dreams and a smiling face, but not just any face Austin's face. I was so happy to see him. Then I saw something.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Ummmm nothing. How are you feeling?"

"A little saw but I will be okay and no seriously what happened?"

"It was just a little fight I'm fine seriously."

"No Austin you are meant to be at the fav feast and you are hurt in my room. That isn't fine. And what do you mean fight? What happened?"

He sighed. "I was coming here because I was a little sore in the legs and needed to see you," Then he thought about something. "I needed to see you. I needed to see your beautiful brown eyes, your long wavy blonde hair. Any way I was coming here and then accidently tripped."

"Oh Austin." I meant that in both the way as in 'I love you' and the 'omg that is terrible' way.

"No I was fine but I tripped into a boy in our class, I think his name is Robert. Any way he was angry with me for saying I wanted to come and see you because I really really liked you. Apparently he likes you to so he tried to kill me so you couldn't fall in love with me, even though I knew you would never like a guy like me, but just before he took his first swing, someone rang the cops and they came and collected him. I only just escaped and alive by a second."

I was almost in tears. I leaned up, in pain, and kiss him. "I have been in love with you since I first saw you." I smile and he smiles back. We kissed passionately but sadly then he had to leave but he promised to be back tomorrow.

* * *

The week flew by with Austin visiting every day and reading me stories and playing music on his iPhone. Each day better than the last. My parents came and took me home. We were travelling home then the impossible happen. We were on the highway and it was very busy. We turned a corner then the BANG. There was a car crash. I held mum and dad's hand but it was too late. I was the only one who survived. Me. Out of me, mum and dad…I survived. I was back in hospital with a broken collar bone but I didn't care. No pain was hurt enough to let me regret what happened. Why did they die? Why didn't I? I am going to soon anyway.

I was waiting for Austin to come, but when he did my heart split in two.

"Ally, I need to be honest with you. But can you promise me you won't get mad?" that gave me a bad feeling but my heart spoke before my head.

"Yes." That seemed to make him relax a little.

"I've…I …ummm…I…kinda…have another girlfriend." He had tears in his eyes like it was hurting him to tell me.

I shook my head. "Pardon…I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I have another girlfriend."

"You…what…no…" ears were in full flow down both of our faces.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted her. She…" He broke my heart.

"Get out" I whispered so quite I wondered if he heard me.

"What?"

"Get out of my life!" I was screaming at him now and I didn't care about him, my life, or anything. I don't even want to live right now. He left crying and didn't look back. I was crying, no, I was dying.

* * *

4 days with not talking to Austin was killing me. I was still crying over him. I missed him. I didn't want to, but I did. Then my heart was one.

"I can't believe it's been only 4 days. It felt a year without you." I spun my head around and there he was. Austin. Looking better than ever. But I can't take him back. Maybe in time I can forgive him but he tore out my heart and stomped on it.

"Why are you hear?"

"I realized that even though I am a jerk and you're a princess that I needed you in my life to survive." He was speaking from the heart. I could tell.

"Every day I only thought of you." That was all he needed and he leaned down and kissed me. My head was saying that I can't take him back and that he wasn't worth the pain. But my heart was saying I needed him and I will always live with my heart. And that was it. I had him and was never letting him go again.

After 4 weeks without my parents it was sad and depressing and I realized that needed my parents. They were my life. I had nothing now. I am 16 and have no life. I may as well die right here. But as I was about to drink all my medicine Austin came and visited me for the third time in the past week. He stopped me just before I could dink it. I kept saying "have no reason to live," while crying into his shoulder. It was dreadful. My life had ended. My world had stopped. Everything was over. I had no one left. Then I saw Austin's face. He looked concerned.

"Austin, what…is it?"

"Ally, we need to talk."

"Yes Austin?"

"It's about us."

"Oh no. Austin please tell me that you're not breaking up with me? I can't do that after 3 weeks without my parents. If you want to you can, but just not today. I am begging you."

"What of course I'm not breaking up with you, you're too perfect! Where would you ever get that crazy idea?" He said with a little smirk on his face and kissed me quickly.

I was so confused. "If not then what?"

It took him a while to figure out how to say it. "Since you're parents are ummmmmm passed on I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me just until you know where to live?"

"Oh Austin you are amazing but I can't just come with you and live there."

"Of course you can, that is if you want?"

"I would love to."

* * *

A week later I packed my stuff and we set off for Austin's house. He and his mum live alone because his parents split up. For dinner we had steak and roast vegetables. It was delicious. I was sleeping in Austin's room until they cleaned out the spare room so Austin slept in the lounge.

Every night Austin and I would go for a walk and then a midnight he would kiss me under a streetlight. We had a stone that had our names in a heart on it next to it. That was our spot and ours forever. We came back early one night because I was really tired, so we went to bed but that night Austin forgot that I was there and he went to sleep on his bed but I was already asleep on it.

We slept together that night. I woke up in the middle of the night. Then I saw that smile again. That smile was magical. It didn't help that he had his shirt off either. It was too much so I went and got a drink and washed my face. When I got back he was asleep. Or so I thought.

The next morning we awake in each other's arms. There was a bang on the door. "Wake up. Breakfast." We both jump to action and got dressed as fast as we can. We fell on top of each other and we just laughed. I had found my new life.

For breakfast we had pancakes but I couldn't eat them. My mum made the best in the world. It was too miserable. I went outside and sat in their hemic. It was the most peaceful place I could find. Then something destroyed me.

"Are you ok?" It wasn't Austin or his mum. I didn't know who it was.

"Yes, but who are you?" I could've sawn I have seen her. She had blue eyes, brown long hair and was downright gorgeous.

"I'm Austin's girlfriend, Kira. Who are you?"

I couldn't speak. I could only say one thing. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes? So what's your name?"

"Ally."

"Oh you're his friend with a disease right?"

"How do you know that?" I was scared someone told everyone in the town. I can't have that. It is private. It is me. It's like having a shower. No one else can know what happens.

"Austin told me. We tell each other everything."

The Austin came out with a worried face. Then he spotted Kira. "I can explain."

"Start explaining then." I say with a slight touch of anger. But before he could say a word my life stopped in front of me.

"Hey long time no see hey babe," she was getting closer to him.

"Kira? What are you…" then she kissed him but he was kissing her back.

He pulled away and looked at me weirdly and said "It's not what it looks like."

I answer angrier than I have ever been before. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME OR WAS THAT JUST SYMPATHY? YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST FORGET IT!" I storm off to my secret place that no one at all knew of.

* * *

I then felt an enchanted hand touch my shoulder and wake me up. It was Austin…again. "Are you ok?" He looked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. Why and how did you find me? Plus shouldn't you be with your GIRLFRIEND?!" I spat out girlfriend like it was one of my diseases. "You broke me Austin I don't know if I can forgive you. You were my everything. You were me." I turn away so he couldn't see my tears.

"First she's my EX-girlfriend and second your mum told me where your secret place is." He looked like I had hurt him. Not like bruises and stuff more like a heart break. "And I only have one heart and it is for you."

"What about Kira?" I stand to look him in those gorgeous eyes.

"I told you she is my ex. She keeps thinking that I will just rush back to her but every time I tell her I'm with you. I love you. Are you….." That was the last words I ever heard him say as I fell onto a bed of leaves. I could feel his muscular arms hug around my waste to pick me up but than nothing.

* * *

I'm running out of oxygen. "HELP!" I screamed but one on replied. "HELP! AUSTIN PLEASE I LOVE YOU I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT PLEASE JUST HELP ME!" Still no one. I had wished that Austin had heard but… I shot up in the hospital. "She's up," a doctor yelled in panic.

"Where…is…Austin?" I needed to talk to him.

"He's not here." I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Don't move we need to do more tests."

"Where…is…he…then?"

"He had cancer in his heart."

"No please tell me it isn't true."

"I'm sorry. He said that he was only going to leave when you woke up so he could tell you what he had but it was too late." All I could do was cry into my hands. I knew what was next. "I'm sorry he didn't make it."

"When did he die?"

"Last night while in here he was watching over you."

I thought that seeing him with another girl hurt but this is death. I loved him more than anything in the world. Then I saw a letter on my bed side table. It read:

 _Dear Ally,_

 _I love you and I wish I could have told you before I died that I had cancer. I thought I had hurt you too much and that you won't be so heartbroken but I can feel even when I am not on earth that I hurt you more than I thought I could. I would die again just to see you and hear your voice one more time. I wish I told you that in person. John Green is an amazing author and I wish I could have quoted him more for you. My favorite quote was 'I fell in love like you fall asleep. Slowly then all at once.' It was mine. I am sorry that I left you but I want you to do something for me now that I'm gone._

"Yes, Austin, anything. Anything at all."

 _I need you to find someone else. Don't think about me every day and regret not saying good bye or anything. Find a new boy and fall in love again. That is my one dying wish. You need to remember that fairytales are fake but true love is real. You need to find a new true love because if I was yours I would still be there next to you. I love you 3_

 _Good bye forever_

 _Austin 3_

That was when my heart smashed into one million pieces. I kept thinking when he kissed me in the pooring rain. No one else can have me, but I wanted him to be happy so I did the unthinkable. I left hospital and kissed Robert. He thought it was because I liked him but it wasn't. It was because I was doing as Austin told me to.

I woke up with Robert the next morning. This was me trying to fall in love. The only thing I was doing was what Austin wished for. It was sad because all I wanted was Austin. Not Robert or any other guy. Austin.

"So what are we doing tonight?" he asked me with a grin that I wished was Austin's. _Stop thinking about Austin. Do as he wished._ But I couldn't. I couldn't just fall for another boy I couldn't. And I didn't plan to.

"Nothing. I thought that having sex with you would make me forget about Austin but all it did was want him more." and that was it. Left him and his house forever. I left what my only life asked me to do. I didn't want to disobey him but I just couldn't. Austin wasn't my boyfriend. He wasn't me either. He was my life. And I know I say that a lot but that is only because he meant a lot to me. But now that I think about it he wasn't just loved by me he was loved by many.

The next day, I was back in hospital because my heart was killing me (literally). Then the doctor said I only have 3 months to live. So I said my good byes but I couldn't wait for 3 months it was today. I had thought about today a lot and I made one of the best decisions in my life. I got my mums sharpest knife and I wrote a letter to the world, it read:

 _Dear world,_

 _My life was short, but Austin made it the best. Yes my story was about love and life, but it was also real. My story had 1 boy in one million, 2 loving parents that died and a killing disease. But Austin was my life and I am going back to him. I will miss you all but I can't live without him. I thought that life was about wishes coming true and living life to its fullest. It's not. It's about living your own life. My life was taken away by cancer but I will find it again in heaven. That will be my greatest wish._

 _When you have a secret make it last because some day you will trust someone too much but this time Austin and I didn't do that because we didn't trust each other enough. I loved him. I still wonder if he loved me back._

 _Austin told me to make his wish come true. He wished that I could find someone else. Don't think about him every day and regret not saying good bye or anything. That I needed find a new boy and fall in love again but I didn't because he was my love. He was my everything. I needed him. So I am doing something for him. I am seeing him again. I will be in my secret place. That was the last place I heard and saw Austin. I know he wished for me to speak at his funeral but I made a promise that he had to speak at mine and if he didn't then I wouldn't speak at his. He was Romeo and I was Juliet. Our story was like theirs. He died so I am dying too. Instead of just praying to him, I'm going to speak to him in person. Maybe I will even see my parents. I have said my good byes and now I have left. Now I am with him._

 _I love you all and will never forget you 3_

 _Ally Edgar Dawson_

That was my life. It was One in a Million. So I sat in my secret place and said good bye, then hello.

* * *

 **There you go guys, tell me what you think. I'll try and post more often, but due to assignments and thing, it is going to be really hard. I hope you have a great week, and til next time.**

 **I also want to write a story with idea's from all of you, so when you review, tell me idea's and i'll try and write them for you. And remember, your dreams can become your reality**


End file.
